


Recovery

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-04
Updated: 2004-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has lost something. If only he knew what it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

Compliant, he allowed himself to be fed, undressed, washed. Careful, gentle hands on his skin seemed vaguely familiar as they cleaned him, yet he couldn't place them. They shaved him, trimmed his hair, clothed him, and he could not bring himself to any interest in the procedures at all. He was steered to a mirror, and did not recognise the pale, gaunt figure there, whose hand rose with his to brush hair from his face, or the younger man, green-eyed, who stood behind him. 

"Do you remember anything?"

He shook his head.

He was seated before something he did recognise - a Pensieve. "Good luck, Severus," said the other man, leaving.


End file.
